


Puffy

by CellyLS



Series: Primeiros Encontros Sydgel [6]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Neighbors, Pets, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: O cachorro de Sydney tem um vício.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertências:** Não há spoilers.
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição da comunidade [Casa de Ideas](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/), no LJ.
> 
> Mais informações sobre esta fic no meu livejournal [SydgelMANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/) ;)

Coleira no lugar, Sydney guiou para fora do apartamento o Dogue Alemão azul que seria seu inquilino durante aquela semana. Era final da tarde. Ela acabara de se mudar para o prédio e estava gostando do condomínio. Claudia também, já que o local tinha permissão para animais. A loira agora se sentia com carta verde para viajar e deixar Puffy sob os cuidados da amiga sem muitos protestos.

Fora difícil treiná-lo para que ele não saltasse sobre a pessoa cada vez que fosse chamado, mas Sydney era persistente, e o cão dinamarquês já ficara com ela por tempo bastante para conhecer a rotina e os comandos. A vontade de não devolver o animal quando a dona retornasse ficava cada vez maior.

Talvez ela pudesse combinar com Claudia a guarda compartilhada do cachorro…

Depois de chavear a porta, a morena e o cão atravessaram o corredor na direção do elevador. O prédio era antigo. Tinha corredores estreitos, e o ascensor mais ainda. Ao apertar o botão, eles aguardaram um instante, e a porta automática se abriu, revelando um morador dentro do aparelho. Era um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Sydney. Também vestia roupas simples e tênis de corrida. Ele sorriu para a mulher. "Boa-" Hesitou ao ver o cachorro enorme sentado ao lado da morena. "… Tarde."

Sydney reconheceu o sotaque inglês e também o ligeiro ar de pânico. Aguardou, do lado de fora. "Olá." Alisou a cabeça do cão. "Não se preocupe, ele não vai te atacar."

O homem era simpático e tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos permaneciam no cachorro, que o espiava de volta por trás dos joelhos da morena. "Eu… tenho certeza que não."

Sydney estreitou a vista. Acabara de chegar, não precisava aterrorizar os vizinhos com sua _máquina mortífera_ que adorava cafuné. "Acho que vamos esperar, desta vez. Não é, Puffy?"

O elevador deu o sinal que fecharia as portas, e o homem abriu a boca para agradecer, ou para contestar, mas o cão dinamarquês entrou carregando a morena consigo.

O aparelho se fechou com o cachorro cercando o inglês no canto do cubículo.

"Me desculpe!" Sydney fez uma careta para o animal. "Puffy. Sentado!" O cachorro atendeu ao comando, mas continuou abanando o rabo e olhando para cima, observando o vizinho. O sujeito parecia mesmo assustado. Ela segurou a coleira. " _Não_ ," disse com autoridade. Conhecia aquela postura. O cão fazia o mesmo quando ganhava algum brinquedo. A última coisa que precisava era que seu cachorro gigante – que nem era seu – atacasse o inglês, que parecia educado demais para dizer que queria a _fera_ longe dali. "Acho que ele… gostou de você," ela comentou.

"Tem certeza? Parece que ele quer me arrastar pra baixo de algum móvel e me estraçalhar."

O homem tinha bons instintos. Puffy estraçalhava seus brinquedos. Sydney achou melhor não compartilhar esta parte. "É claro que ele não vai te estraçalhar. Ele só quer…" Viu o cachorro se esticando para farejar a perna do homem, que continuava com as costas contra a parede do elevador, os olhos fixos no animal. "Ser seu amigo."

"Ah… C-claro! Oi…"

"Puffy," Sydney ofereceu.

"Puffy… Como-como vai você?" O homem sorriu de forma aterrorizada. Sydney puxou a coleira, afastando o cachorro o máximo que conseguiu e ficando entre os dois. Mas o animal gostara da atenção e continuava observando o homem, com as patas traseiras inquietas mesmo sentado. "Por favor, não tente me estraçalhar, ok?" o inglês pediu baixinho, sem abandonar seu canto.

Sydney sorriu. "Já vamos descer. Me desculpe, tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez."

"Não. T-tudo bem," ele tentou assegurar, mas seu sorriso não escondeu a inquietude. "Você é nova no condomínio? Eu moro no sexto andar. Sou Nigel." Ofereceu a mão com vagar, como se temesse que o cachorro o atacasse por aquilo.

"Muito prazer, eu sou Sydney." Ela aceitou o cumprimento. E o elevador parou, abrindo suas portas para o saguão do prédio. A mulher puxou o animal para fora. "Certo. Diga adeus, Puffy." O cachorro parou obedientemente ao lado da morena. "Tenha uma boa tarde, Nigel. Foi bom te conhecer." Ela sorriu.

Ele estava visivelmente mais aliviado sem a _besta_ ao seu lado. "Você também." A morena sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver a cor retornando ao rosto do inglês e seguiu para a saída. O cachorro sequer hesitou ao lembrar que estavam indo ao parque, e Sydney ficou com a impressão errônea que tudo estava dando certo.

Até retornarem ao apartamento e o cachorro decidir que precisavam redecorar.

-x-

Era isso. Sydney nunca mais deixaria qualquer animal entrar na sua casa. Principalmente Puffy. Especificamente Puffy.

_Puffy, seu…!_

Era o segundo dia que estava com o dogue no apartamento novo, e para seu terror a estadia dele ainda duraria mais quatro. Sydney jamais tivera coragem de negar-se a cuidar do cachorro que mais parecia um bezerro. Só que era como se o cão tivesse esquecido todo o treinamento nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

A professora não tinha tempo ou mobília suficiente para correr a manhã inteira atrás do animal hiperativo e ainda por cima voltar e encontrar o apartamento destruído no final do dia. Ela não queria mais Puffy. Nada de guarda compartilhada. Claudia devia voltar de suas "comprinhas" em Paris e buscar sua cria demoníaca o mais cedo possível. Se ela demorasse, Sydney não estava acima de amarrar o cachorro num poste do parque e deixá-lo lá aguardando a dona com um bilhete.

E aquela fora uma colcha que sua avó bordara. Insubstituível.

Puffy, por outro lado…

A mulher fez alguns exercícios de respiração. Tudo bem. Ela podia remendar a metade destruída, ou fazer da colcha uma pequena manta para o sofá.

Apertou os punhos, sentindo as juntas estalarem. "Puffy, se esse barulho for do meu sapato!…" Ela foi até a cozinha, onde os ruídos alarmantes começaram. Acabara de comprar botas novas e não se lembrava de tê-las guardado no closet quando chegara e se deparara com a zona de destruição após o dia de trabalho.

-x-

Certo. Claudia pagaria pelas botas. E pelas almofadas. Pelo sofá e pela colcha insubstituível da avó havaiana de Sydney!

A professora apanhou a coleira, ao lado da porta, e o cachorro veio correndo ao reconhecer o barulho. "Comporte-se, ou talvez eu te amarre na bicicleta de alguém." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, as orelhas enormes e caídas balançando. Sydney apertou os lábios. "Essa carinha de inocente não vai te salvar pra sempre." Saiu, levando o cachorro faceiro para o parque.

Depois de duas quadras, já avistavam o verde das árvores. Puffy se preparou para correr. Sydney apertou ainda mais a correia da coleira entre as mãos. " _Fica!_ " ordenou, e o cachorro conteve-se um pouco mais.

Ao chegarem à calçada que rodeava o parque, juntaram-se às demais pessoas que corriam naquela hora. O cachorro pareceu acalmar-se com a oportunidade de gastar a energia que acumulara destruindo o apartamento da morena.

As duas primeiras voltas foram tranquilas. Sydney até esquecera suas ameaças de deixar o cão no parque amarrado a qualquer pobre-coitado. Mas então o pior aconteceu.

Puffy levantou as orelhas.

"Puffy! _Não!_ "

O cão partiu em disparada, e ela não conseguiu impedi-lo pela coleira. Correu junto com o cachorro o mais rápido que conseguiu, tentando controlá-lo e não soltar a correia. "PUFFY! PARA! SENTADO!" gritou de novo e de novo, e quando eles completaram quase meio caminho da calçada do parque, o cachorro saltou para a grama.

Sydney ainda segurava firme, praticamente arrastada pelo animal. Conseguia atrasá-lo, mas em vez de parar, ele pulou. E ela viu, horrorizada, o alvo que o cachorro pretendia.

Era o vizinho.

O inglês alongava uma das pernas e não fazia ideia de que sua corrida terminaria daquela forma.

A correia quase escapou das mãos de Sydney com a realização do que o cachorro diabólico se preparava para fazer. Quando o animal pulou, a mulher segurou firme para impedir que o impacto fosse tão violento quanto…

O impacto foi violento de qualquer forma.

Puffy já era enorme. E, ali, correra e saltara diretamente sobre as costas do homem, que mergulhou na grama – _Deus, obrigada pela grama!_ – com o cachorro do tamanho de um terneiro empoleirado sobre ele.

O fone de ouvido de Nigel voou na direção das árvores, e a professora ringiu os dentes ao ver a cena. Se Deus fosse misericordioso com Sydney, Ele não deixaria que o rosto do sujeito, plantado ao chão depois do ataque, tivesse acertado a grama com força.

Mas ela não estava com muitas esperanças. Nigel vestia calça de abrigo e uma camiseta clara de mangas curtas – o que era bom para correr, mas péssimo para proteção contra um ataque daqueles – e caíra com os braços estendidos.

Mesmo que não estivessem estendidos, não amaciariam muito a queda, já que havia um _cachorro de cinquenta quilos_ jogado sobre as costas dele.

O animal ficou de pé em cima da vítima e atacou o pescoço do homem, lambendo onde conseguia. "PUFFY!" A mulher puxou a coleira.

Nigel virou-se, estirado no chão. Estava ofegante e com o rosto sujo, a boca aberta em estupefação.

Puffy não perdeu tempo, seguiu lambendo a face do pobre transeunte. "Puffy!" Sydney diminuiu ainda mais a correia e segurou o cachorro para que parasse de assediar o homem que tentava se defender e sentar no chão. "Desculpe!" Ela abraçou o pescoço do animal. "Ele ainda é filhote, está aprendendo a se comportar." Não acreditava nas próprias justificativas. Claudia pagaria pela indenização que o vizinho certamente exigiria.

A morena conseguiu fazer Puffy sentar. "Eu não sei o que deu nele hoje. Está terrível!" ela repreendeu na direção do cachorro, que abanava o rabo e tentava se aproximar do inglês de novo. Ajoelhou-se e pôde finalmente estudar o estrago no homem.

Ele permanecia no chão, desnorteado. Sydney verificou as marcas nas mãos e nos antebraços. Agradeceu novamente à sorte de Puffy por não alcançar o sujeito no ladrilho da calçada, e viu que o queixo e o nariz dele estavam vermelhos. Era um nariz bonito, seria ótimo se…

Não. Ela não teria tanta sorte. O nariz dele começou a sangrar. De leve, mas era sangue.

Uma das crianças que brincavam ali perto trouxe o fone de ouvido, que caíra longe de onde eles estavam. Puffy latiu e levantou de novo, abanando o rabo. " _Quieto!_ " Sydney repreendeu.

Nigel, sentado na grama, olhou para Puffy e a dona com uma expressão anestesiada. Não tentou levantar imediatamente. Talvez em choque. A morena tirou a faixa atoalhada do cabelo e a pressionou contra o cotovelo dele, que parecia ter o maior estrago. O nariz não chegou a escorrer – e ela agradeceu aos céus por isso.

"Me desculpe, mesmo. Aqui." Sydney ofereceu a mão.

O inglês deixou-se puxar. Segurou o próprio torso. "Acho que ele quebrou as minhas costelas," gemeu.

A morena o apoiou, com medo que se desequilibrasse e acabasse com ainda mais lesões. "Você quer ir pro hospital?" Encarou o cachorro, que sequer pensara ter feito algo errado.

O homem balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu… acho que vou ficar bem." Não conseguiu esticar-se totalmente. Segurou a toalhinha sobre o machucado no cotovelo.

"Consegue caminhar? Vamos voltar pro prédio."

O homem concordou.

A morena segurou a correia de Puffy com uma mão e apoiou o braço do inglês com a outra. O caminho era curto, e eles chegaram ao prédio sem maiores empecilhos. Só que o prejuízo ainda não havia chegado ao fim.

O inglês também perdera a chave do apartamento no parque.

Sydney anotou mentalmente mais essa despesa que _Claudia_ cobriria e levou o vizinho para seu apartamento, para fazer os curativos e aguardar o chaveiro. Tranquilizou-se ao ver o homem mais animado ao descer do elevador.

Mas quando abriu a porta, a mulher arrepiou-se ao ver a bagunça. Esquecera-se que o cachorro destruíra a casa naquela tarde antes de saírem para o parque. Bufou e deixou o homem entrar. "Como você pode ver, ele está agitado hoje. Desculpe a zona de guerra."

Nigel começou a negar, mas arregalou os olhos com o estado do apartamento. Puffy atravessou o hall correndo e começou a mastigar uma das almofadas, no chão.

Sydney cerrou os punhos, contendo-se. "Ele está com esse vício de roer tudo que for acolchoado ou tiver pelúcia." _E de te perseguir_ – pensou. Apontou para o sofá, perto do animal. "Por favor, fique à vontade… se conseguir."

O inglês sorriu para a morena e fez a volta maior pela mesinha de centro, evitando passar por cima do cachorro enorme sentado ao lado dela. Fitou o animal roendo a almofada e inclinou a cabeça. "Estou achando ele bonitinho. Acho que tenho uma concussão."

Sydney riu, implorando em silêncio que não fosse o caso. Nigel sentou-se, mas seus olhos permaneceram no enorme cachorro, que passou a espiar o homem com interesse por entre a poltrona e a mesinha ao ouvir sua voz.

"Era a minha última almofada." Sydney suspirou.

"Eu sei bem como é." O inglês verificou o cotovelo.

"Duvido que também tenha um destruidor assim na sua casa." Ela chamou o cão para o outro lado da sala, mais longe de sua vítima.

O homem afastou a toalha, satisfeito por não estar mais sangrando. "O seu cachorro só destrói os móveis. No meu caso, a gata faz xixi em tudo e ainda rouba as roupas íntimas dos vizinhos."

Sydney o encarou. "Está falando sério ou é mesmo uma concussão?"

Ele juntou os lábios e a fitou. "Eu tive que colocar uma coleira nela."

A mulher começou a rir. Puffy latiu uma vez, animado com a comoção.

"Por favor, não pense que eu a treinei pra isso. Ela já veio com esse vício horrível do abrigo," o outro terminou de queixar-se.

Sydney foi apanhar o kit com os antissépticos no banheiro e voltou para a sala, ainda sorrindo. Nigel observava Puffy, que abandonara a almofada meio roída e fora sentar-se na varanda para olhar o movimento da rua. Ela posicionou-se ao lado do inglês no sofá. Começou a fazer o curativo no cotovelo dele.

"É verdade que o seu gato faz isso?"

"Tem pares de meias que não consegui devolver até hoje."

Ela riu de novo. Terminou o curativo e revisou o rosto dele. Não havia nada esfolado e a vermelhidão já diminuía. Ele mordera o lábio, mas não precisaria de um curativo. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos, e ele sorriu. Nigel era atraente.

O cachorro começou a latir, interrompendo-os.

Sydney se afastou, estava perto de mais do rosto do vizinho. "Você... vai precisar de gelo." O inglês concordou levemente com a cabeça. A mulher levantou-se e foi para a cozinha.

O cão latiu e grunhiu, apoiando as patas dianteiras no parapeito. Algo o interessava no andar de cima. "Quieto, Puffy!" a morena ralhou, apanhando o que precisava na geladeira. O animal deu pulinhos de alegria e ganiu como se quisesse brincar. Sydney suspirou e levou o gelo para o inglês no sofá.

Nigel pôs a bolsa fria sobre o nariz, e antes que ela pudesse falar, o interfone tocou anunciando a chegada do chaveiro indicado pelo porteiro.

O inglês disse que não precisava de ajuda para subir ao seu apartamento. Agradeceu os cuidados, e os dois se despediram.

Sydney foi para a varanda e abraçou o Dogue Alemão, ambos observando o início da noite. "Puffy… eu acho que concordo com você."

-x-

Puffy latia de novo na varanda, na manhã seguinte. Sydney exalou o ar com desânimo antes de ir trabalhar. Não sabia mais o que fazer com o cachorro da loira desnaturada para que ele sossegasse.

A mulher foi para a faculdade imaginando as reclamações que receberia dos vizinhos sobre o barulho quando voltasse ao apartamento.

Mas não foi o que ela encontrou.

Na verdade, ela não soube descrever ao certo _o que_ estava no lugar de sua casa naquela tarde. A bagunça era tão maior que a do dia anterior que ela não reconhecia o local e precisou se convencer por mais de uma vez a não prender o cachorro à maçaneta de outro residente. Em outro prédio. Em outra cidade.

Sydney sentou-se no chão da sala, com as mãos entrelaçadas e ficou parada por vários minutos. Puffy veio sentar-se ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela alisou as orelhas dele e ficou de pé. "Hora do passeio."

Por uma misericórdia do universo, o vizinho não estava no parque no mesmo horário. Talvez não tenha sido o universo, apenas a autopreservação do homem, que devia estar dolorido e querer distância do cão da vizinha. Se Puffy atacasse qualquer outra pessoa, Sydney soltaria a coleira. Ela estaria oficialmente fora.

Nada drástico aconteceu, e os dois voltaram mais calmos depois da corrida. Sydney tomou banho e acomodou-se no sofá.

Só mais uns dias, e Claudia buscaria o terror que terminara de estraçalhar a última almofada enquanto a morena virava o rosto por trinta segundos para pedir comida no telefone. A mulher suspirou profundamente. "Puffy. Desce do sofá."

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, antes do trabalho, Sydney servia a ração para Puffy quando ele parou de festejar e levantou as orelhas. A mulher também escutou o barulho na lavanderia, que era conjugada com a cozinha do apartamento. Ambos saíram da varanda e foram, devagar, espiarem o que se passava.

A mulher espantou-se com a delicadeza do cachorro. Ele era cuidadoso quando queria, o cretino.

Concentrou-se na emboscada. Atravessaram a cozinha e enfiaram a cabeça na passagem para o cubículo que tinha a enorme janela basculante.

Havia um gato ali. Em cima do varal dobrável.

O bichano ficou parado, olhando para os dois. Segurava uma peça de roupa na boca. Tinha os pelos manchados, parte pretos, parte alaranjados e vestia coleira. Puffy deu um leve ganido, e o gato ameaçou pular de cima do varal. Mas o cachorro não atacou, abanou o rabo e abaixou as patas dianteiras, como se quisesse brincar com o felino.

Sydney balançou a cabeça para o belo cão de guarda. Observou com mais cuidado o outro animal, tentando identificar o que ele segurava na boca. Eram…

Eram as suas calcinhas.

"Mas o que é isso?!" ela gritou.

O gato pulou para a janela e saltou para fora. Sydney e Puffy avançaram e olharam através das frestas da basculante. O bichano não caíra, estava pendurado na planta da sacada do vizinho. Escalou até o andar de cima com destreza. Sem soltar a peça de roupa.

"Eu não acredito!" A mulher testemunhou a cena até o gato sumir na sacada superior. Puffy latiu ao seu lado, na mesma altura dela, com as patas dianteiras sobre o acabamento da janela. O cão gigante dava os mesmos gritinhos que fizera no outro dia e balançava o rabo. Sydney olhou para cima. Estreitou os olhos. "Não pode ser." Saiu dali, correndo. Puffy a seguiu.

Os dois subiram as escadas até o apartamento de Nigel. A mulher revisou as fechaduras pelo corredor até encontrar a mais nova. Bateu na porta. Bateu de novo.

"Estou indo..." A voz com sotaque confirmou que era o apartamento certo. Nigel abriu a porta com os cabelos bagunçados e em todas as direções. O sol mal nascera, Sydney o acordara. Ele estava desalinhado de uma forma que a fez travar um instante diante dele na porta.

Ela pigarreou. "Que cor é a sua gata?"

Ele esfregou o rosto, evitando o lábio cortado e o queixo levemente escurecido. "Escaminha. Por quê?"

"Eu tive uma visita dela." Nigel arregalou os olhos, acordado instantaneamente. "Eu quero as minhas calcinhas de volta," Sydney completou.

Ele abriu a boca e cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos. "Meu deus, me desculpe. Me desculpe!" Virou de costas para a morena. "Murphy!" gritou. Abandonou a porta aberta e adentrou a sala. "Sua ladra viciada! Onde você está?"

Sydney ouviu o miado vindo da cozinha, e Puffy, que estivera quieto até aquele momento, invadiu a casa. O cão entrou quase derrubando as pernas do inglês e correu na direção da gata. A mulher e o homem se apavoraram ao verem o animal gigante pular sobre a felina.

Só que a gata se deitou no chão, aguardando o ataque, e os dois começaram a brincar. Como se estivessem acostumados a ficarem juntos. Como se fossem amigos.

Eles rolaram pelo chão acarpetado, e Puffy começou a bater e derrubar toda a mobília da sala. Não demoraria a ficar igual ao apartamento de Sydney.

Ela e Nigel se entreolharam, entendendo.

O homem cruzou os braços, ao lado da vizinha. O barulho dos móveis sendo derrubados na frente deles abafou um pouco a sua voz. "Você quer café?"

Sydney aceitou. Fechou a porta e seguiu o anfitrião até a cozinha. O gato e o cachorro continuaram a brincadeira na sala. A morena sentou-se no banquinho de frente para o balcão americano.

Nigel mediu o pó, preparando a cafeteira. Parou um segundo. "Por acaso a meia da Mulher-Maravilha é sua?"

Sydney arregalou os olhos. Antes que respondesse, Puffy e Murphy passaram por eles, na direção da varanda. A gata voltou com as calcinhas na boca. A imagem das Powerpuff Girls evidente na peça.

Nigel balançou a cabeça. "Aham."

Sydney cruzou os braços. "Se você disser qualquer coisa, te farei pagar pela minha mobília."

"Eles destruíram a minha sala também!" O inglês apertou o botão do aparelho. "E o seu cachorro quase furou o meu baço."

"A culpa é da sua gata. Ele deve ter sentido o cheiro dela em você."

"Mas é o _seu_ cachorro gigante quem está comendo metade dos meus livros." O barulho da mesinha sendo derrubada preencheu o ambiente.

"Ele não é meu. Claudia virá buscá-lo em dois dias…" Os dois pararam ao ouvirem o silêncio. Mas o barulho recomeçou quase que imediatamente. "Ela terá que cobrir todos os gastos que tivemos até agora. E isso inclui os danos morais!" Sydney completou.

Nigel apertou os olhos e massageou a raiz do nariz. "Espero que inclua fisioterapia, porque ele acabou com as minhas costas." Serviu o café recém-passado.

A mulher baixou o olhar um instante. "Inclui... um jantar de desculpas." Fitou o homem, que parou diante do balcão ao depositar a xícara cheia diante dela. "Se você quiser."

Ele sorriu. "Eu não sei. Não conheço essa Claudia." Bebeu um gole do próprio café.

"Engraçadinho. Eu e você somos as vítimas. Merecemos a comida italiana. Às sete. Só nós dois."

Puffy latiu e correu para a cozinha, atrás de Murphy. Nigel abaixou-se e pegou a gata no colo. Retirou a calcinha da boca dela e a entregou para a mulher. "Nesse caso, eu adoraria-"

Não terminou a frase, porque Puffy saltou da altura do balcão, abraçando o homem e a gata e levando os três ao chão.

\- Fim -


End file.
